werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher and Zander
The relationship between the Hybrid, Christopher Chamberlain and the Witch, Alexander Deveraux. Christopher and Zander met when Christopher arrived in Los Angeles to help Jake and saved Zander from Jeffery's men. They began working together until Christopher broke off their truce and revealed to his brother that Zander is the bigger enemy there in Los Angeles in I Tried To Live. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series In, Eat, Sleep, Repeat, Christopher first sees Zander when he is crouched over London's body in the street and pleading with Jeffery to let him put her to rest. Christopher follows Zander to the back of Rousseau's where he saves her from two of Jeffery;s vampires who are trying to kill him. He asks him what business he has with Jake and Zander brings Christopher to the cemetery where he tells him that Charlotte is pregnant with Jake's child. Christopher negotiates with Jeffery for the return of London's body to confirm his willingness to cooperate with him. He sends him to convince Jake to work with them. When Christopher asks how Zander knows that Jake won't kill him, he reveals that he linked to Charlotte so that, if he dies, so does Charlotte and the baby. He asks why he would threaten an Original, and he says he has nothing to lose. Zander tells Christopher how Jake has to be accepted into Jeffery's inner circle. When Christopher asks why, Zander replies that he doesn't trust him. Zander allows Christopher to take Charlotte away, but promises him that if Jake betrays them, Charlotte will die. Christopher then promises their help, but assures her that if any harm does come to Charlotte, Zander must fear him most of all. In I Tried To Live, Christopher tries to have Graysin unlink Zander and Charlotte as the deal they made is void because of the tactics he used to get them to Los Angeles in the first place. Meanwhile Zander had been abducted by Julia and her people. Once Christopher and Jake finds her they release her and tells her they need to unlink her and Charlotte witch Zander doesn't agree on and tells him that they had a Deal. Christopher then tells her their deal is over and that they are not on the same side anymore. Zander then comes with Christopher to help Charlotte cool down her fever until Graysin has unlinked Charlotte and Zander. Christopher then brings Charlotte to the pool while Zander makes something that will slow down the fever and tells Christopher to hold Charlotte around her in the pool. After Graysin unlinks Zander and Charlotte, Zander begs Christopher to not let Jake kill Julia. Christopher promises him that one last word, but kills Julia himself anyway, saying, "No one. Hurts my family and lives. No one." Quotes : Christopher: I'm Christopher... You've heard of me? : Zander: ''Yes...'' : Christopher: ''Now why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?'' See also }} Category:Relationships Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Deveraux Family